Being Discovered
by Goldpen
Summary: When the Nations go to bars after meetings interesting stuff tends to happen. What will the reaction be when the secret relationship between two nations come to light? One thing is for sure, Alfred's not going to like this! *Germany/Fem!Canada*


**AN:** Hi again! Goldpen is back! It's the promised Discovery fic, which you can take as a sequel to Ortona but it works well as a stand alone if you haven't read that... (Which you totally should go back and read since I'm really proud of it! Seriously it's like the only piece of mine that I'm not all typically artistic moaning about suckage) Anyway here's another Germany/Fem!Canada hope you enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer:_** _At one time, there was a young fanfiction writer who went by the name of Goldpen, (Pen to ff friends) she dreamed of one day owning the rights to multiple anime's and book series but alas it was not to be. instead her money went towards earning a diploma in Theatre production where her creativity would be essential to her craft and livelihood._

* * *

><p>Francis laughed at the two nations beside him at the bar enjoying the opportunity for relaxation, a little ways down he could see both Arthur and Alfred spending time together here though for once England didn't seem to be drinking. It was a bit of a pity since a drunken Angleterre was quiet amusing for everyone else in the room at the time. Turning back to his companions he noticed a new nation come into the bar near their hotel. The caramel blonde hair and soft lavender eyes identified the nation to him as Canada, his sweet Madeline.<p>

"Mon petite ange! Madeline how marvellous it is to see you out for once!" He turned and walked over to his former charge, pulling her into a hug that she returned. Madeline was one of the few nations that the simple show of affection would remain so, pulling away slightly he smiled sky-like eyes taking in her appearance. Dressed simply but with an undeniable charm and look the nation he would ever love as a dear child of his heart, was simply lovely to behold. A dark wash jean skirt fell just at her knees, showing just a hint of her pale skin before being covered by tall dark brown boots. She was wearing a red v-neck blouse with false cravat ruffles in the same deep wine red and over it all was a slightly large almost military style jacket in a dark forest green. The sleeves rolled back and a tie at her waist fastened behind her. Large beaded bracelets clung to her left wrist in an abstract native style design incorporating maple leafs, from her ears dangled what looked like hawk feathers tipped in red. A single blonde eyebrow raised on the Frenchman's face; the outfit was characteristic of Canada, who seemed to show off her nation's 'hipster' fashions more than anything else, but this was nicer than one would expect for her to wear when simply going out for a beer—possibly alone, potentially with a few friends.

Madeline flushed slightly at his expression, "Oui, what is it Francis?"

"Chérie, you look wonderful. Which leads me to believe there is something else going on tonight, no?" a sly smile caused the flush on the younger nation's face to become even deeper, almost matching her top.

"Well," she hesitated twisted her hands together, a nervous gesture she had since childhood, "yes, in fact I am."

A broad smile stretched across Francis' face the twinkle in his eye as he beheld his beloved younger sister bright. "That is marvellous news! Soeur bien-aimée, I will not stand in between you and the wonders of l'amour. Please meet your special one and I'll try to keep an eye on Angleterre and Amerique." With a flourish leaving her giggling Francis headed back to the friends he had left, barely hearing the soft response of his dear soeur.

"Merci, fére."

Returning once more to the good natured teasing of his friends Francis couldn`t help but be distracted by thoughts of Madeline, his eyes drifting over to the slightly secluded small table she sat waiting at, trying to figure out who she could possibly be meeting.

"Oi! Frenchie, pay attention will ya? You're so out of it today. Keseseses." Gilbert laughed at the blonde member of the trio, who muttered noncommittally as his patience finally paid off in the appearance of Madeline's companion.

Germany.

The tall blonde Germanic nation had walked swiftly over to the table where Madeline had been waiting, sitting down across from her. Francis watched as her face lit up and a dazzling smile graced her face, he noted the flush on Germany's face and neck and knew his earlier notion had been correct.

"Gilbert did you know that your brother was meeting up with Madeline tonight?" Francis asked turning his attention finally back towards his friends, Antonio smiled while Gilbert chocked on his beer.

"Was? That's who he was meeting? Damn, never knew West had it in him." Gilbert chuckled to himself at the new information, "he's been flustered and blushing over her for decades."

"Ah, then congrats to them mis amigos! It's good to see him conquer his bashfulness, and maybe now my Lovi won't be quiet so angry about his brother spending time with him." Antonio raised his glass in a mock toast the others quickly joining in. Unknown to the Trio was that someone else's eyes were going to fall on the new pair, and they weren't going to be as approving.

~~~CharacterChangeLine~~~

"And then I was talking to Tony and he was telling me about back at alpha," Alfred continued talking energetically as Arthur's attention wandered away from the slightly more than intoxicated blonde beside him. For the life of him he couldn't remember why he had agreed to go out drinking with the obnoxious American, but remembering what happened the last time alcohol was downed in this one's presence cautioned him against the drink, instead sticking to a coke. Green eyes flicked around the bar taking in which of the nations were present in the essentially private bar, he could see the Baltics with Poland off in one corner, Hungary nearby speaking with Japan and Belgium, their heads together and a chilling twinkle in the girls' eyes that sent shivers down the spine of the English nation. Hearing a familiar laugh sent the eyes over to the corner table where the sight sent thick blonde brows straight into his hairline.

Germany was sitting at the corner table, not too surprising as the Aryan nation tended to try to stay out of the way in bars unless he was taking care of his brother, and from the couple of beer glasses on the table it was clear he was here for his own benefit; what was surprising was the tender smile on his face. This smile was directed at his companion who was giggling quite helplessly, probably in response to something the male had said. Arthur looked at the young woman, puzzled for a moment, before it clicked in his mind. Germany's companion was Canada. Arthur continued to think on this revelation, he hadn't known that the two nations were particularly close at all; it stung a bit to realize that he had drifted apart from his former colony. His eyes continued to rest upon the blonde nations, which was the cause of the commotion that would happen next.

As Arthur watched, he saw the normally shy Canada lean across the tiny excuse of a table, to kiss the German lightly on the mouth. His green eyes widened, "Bloody hell." He breathed.

Naturally at this moment was when America had paused in his long monologue to breathe. Upon hearing England's quiet exclamation, Alfred turned his attention to what the Brit was watching. Blue eyes narrowed as he immediately recognised his sister, and Germany, sitting far too close and alone for his comfort. About to shrug and try to recapture Arthur's attention as it looked like nothing was going on between Maddie and the German, his mouth fell open as the tall blonde pulled the shorter girl over into his arms to kiss her deeply.

"Oh HELL NO!" the shout was out of his throat faster than the thought could form in his mind. Alfred jumped to his feet and stormed quickly over to where the two were sitting, albeit no longer lip-locked. The sudden noise caused by Alfred had broken their kiss with Madeline's quick recognition of her brother's voice.

As Alfred made his way to their table Arthur in tow, Madeline felt the strong arms around her tighten against her natural instinct to back away. So instead she buried her bright red face into his shoulder, avoiding the sight of her family's reactions to finding out. Not that it kept her from hearing said reactions.

"What the hell. Do you think. You. Are doing to Maddie?" Alfred growled out upon reaching the lovers' table. His hands dropped onto the table his weight resting in the fists they formed. "Well Germany?" he spat.

One eyebrow rose, and with complete control that Madeline could only admire upon hearing, Ludwig responded evenly, "I do believe, we are meeting over a few drinks. Is there a problem with that America?"

"Since when does meeting over drinks give you the right to be all over her like that!" the younger nation hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Al stop!" Madeline hissed as she twisted around to face her twin, unfortunately this caused Ludwig's grip on her to loosen. Alfred noticed that the German's hold on his sister was weaker, and his hand snapped out and grasped Madeline's shoulder.

"Don't forget I kicked your ass twice in the last century, kraut," America continued to rip into Ludwig while tugging hard on Canada and pulling her away from the table and chairs, "and there's no way I'm letting you have your way with her. Not happening buddy."

Ludwig rose with his eyes slowly smouldering at Alfred. His voice was still as even as before, or maybe with just a hint of a warning growl thrown in. "We do not have to fight about this, America. We are just sharing a few drinks and enjoying each other's company. You're ruining the mood, so please leave, _now_."

"Please, stop this," Madeline hissed again, glancing between Alfred and Ludwig. Arthur chose this moment to intervene and gently pulled the female nation out of her brother's grasp. America resisted for a moment, but when he recognized who it was, he essentially placed her into England's care. He held onto her for a second before letting Madeline stand on her own, looking positively frustrated at Alfred's antics.

"Don't worry little sis," Alfred assured her with a cocky smile on his face, "your big brother's got this punk handled. I won't let him rob your innocence."

"I'm older than you," Madeline shot back truthfully, a truth the American continuously ignored. His eyes still locked in battle with the slightly taller blonde nation.

"I got this Mads," was his only response as Madeline groaned in frustration turning her eyes on Ludwig hoping she'd be able to get him to back down, only to find the German being just as pigheaded as the American. The attention of the entire gathering of nations here was focused on them making the Northern nation uncomfortable. As much as she despaired about being forgotten; at this one moment she'd take the invisibility back and never complain again. "Anyway as I was saying I've kicked your ass before don't think I won't do it again." His attitude never faltered even when the German's response was to deepen the glare.

"You were never the one we feared Amerika." Ludwig's voice was low almost to the point of a growl, the temperature of the room dropping several degrees as the other nations held their breath waiting to see who would break first.

She had had enough; this was getting ridiculous, she had been ecstatic that Ludwig was finally comfortable enough to touch her in public, so of course her brother would pick this moment to realise the connection between her and Ludwig, clearly in disapproval. Her lavender eyes narrowed even as Arthur tried to calm her whispering in her ear, if they were too caught up in this pissing contest she'd make them stand down. With a quick tug she pulled out of England's loose grasp and moved over to stand in front of Ludwig, hands planted on her hips she stared down the blonde nation until his gaze met hers.

"Fin à ces absurdities Allemagne!" Madeline spoke quietly, the silence of the room one of the main reasons the voice was heard, ice blue met lavender and for a split second the tension in the room almost raised, then to the amazement of all watching the taller blonde softened, his expression becoming chastened by the petite girl in front of him.

"Ja, ja du hast recht, bärchen." Softening, Madeline reached out to touch his cheek, giggling slightly as he caught the hand and uncharacteristic of his public persona brushed a kiss against the palm softly. She turned to look at her brother who seemed to be caught between exploding again and jaw dropping shock.

"Al, I" she started but her brother held up his hand, pausing she looked at her twin worried about his reaction.

"I get it Mads," he said quietly, his voice the tender brother she had known all her life, a smile lit up Madeline's face coaxing out a wiry smile on the American in return. His gaze refocused on Germany, eyes narrowed but less animosity in the air. "If she ever comes to me with tears in her eyes you'll find out why you should have feared me Germany."

Ludwig nodded as he pulled Madeline close against him once more, this time her back against his chest so they could both still see her brother and former caretaker. "Ja, I'll be sure to try and keep that from happening Amerika."

As the two English speaking nations headed back to the bar, a low whistle was heard from the other trio seated there. Both Ludwig and Madeline's eyes snapped to where it had been heard from. The members of the bad touch trio were smiling, Francis raising his glass in toast cause Madeline to flush and Gilbert flashing a wicked smile and wink at his brother before calling out, "Atta boy West! Way to give a show let's see another kiss!"

Ignoring his brother Ludwig lowered his head to whisper in Madeline's ear, "Perhaps bärchen, we should go somewhere else for the night?"

Turning slightly to meet his eyes again, the Arctic nation smiled, "Perhaps we should mon loup; maybe somewhere a little more private?" With a laugh and smile that would make Francis proud, Canada grabbed Ludwig's hand pulling him out of the bar back towards the hotel. Maybe being discovered isn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations!:<strong>

French!(non obvious):

Soeur bien-aimée: Beloved Sister

Fin à ces absurdities Allemagne!: End this nonsense Germany!

mon loup: my wolf (endearment I thought appropriate for Maddie to use on Ludwig)

German!:

Ja, ja du hast recht, bärchen: Yes, yes you're right little bear

bärchen: little bear (cute endearment for Ludwig to use on Maddie)

Hope you enjoyed it! I meant to have more with Francis and Arthur but once Alfred jumped in he totally took over the story! He really loves hogging the spotlight... Please review!

~Goldpen


End file.
